A Couple of Roses just as Sweet
by GrayFawn
Summary: Alfred and Ivan have a flower shop together that they run. England's looking around for a job and eventually does get one through Francis, who works at a bakery. Matthew's just a cute mailman eyeing Katyusha, his coworker as well. Uke Russia. A roleplay between a friend and I.


Alfred had arrived to the shop earlier than usual. As soon as he unlocked the doors, he flipped the sign over to display that they were indeed open for the morning. Knowing it was usually slow at eight am, he set to pulling out the display he was working on the other day. He pulled out the roses inside and began to clip the stems and placing them back in a clear vase. An angry man with scruffy blonde hair, big eyebrows, and fierce green eyes made his way inside and Alfred greeted his brother with a big, happy smile.

"How's job hunting, Artie?" He asked, setting up conversation to soothe the angry British man at least somewhat. Arthur huffed, "No luck at all. As soon as they pull up my file, they just don't seem to want to hire me." Alfred pouted, "You know I'd hire you if I could, but I don't think Ivan would like that.." Ivan rushed through the door shortly afterwards,nodding slightly at Arthur. "Sorry I'm later than usual Alfred..I got delayed by stray kittens.." Alfred gave him a small, content smile over his way, "What was wrong with the little fellas now?"

Ivan flushed lightly and looked away slowly. "One had a broken paw and the others looked malnourished...so I took them to the vet." Alfred lightly frowned, "What did the vet do? Or did you just drop them off?" Arthur starred between the two, before huffing again, "I think I saw a restraunt with places up for hire. I must be going now." Alfred lightly frowned some more, but flashed Arthur a small smile, "Take care. I hope you snag this one."

Ivan raised his hand slightly after Arthur but just shook his head and went over to the other flowers,straightening them up slightly. Alfred hummed, "So tell me more about the kittens. Were they cute?" Ivan nodded happily. "Incredibly so~ And the vet gave them some food and patched up the one with the broken paw...she said that she'd find them somewhere." Alfred snipped some more roses, "That's nice~ I'm glad you can save so many kittens and they can get better and get new homes and all because of you.."

Ivan nibbled at his bottom lip and looked over at Alfred after a moment of silence. "..And..about Arthur? Is his..hunt going any better?" Alfred lightly shook his head, "Seems like people just don't wanna hire him just because of his past. He's way more qualified for it, but because of what happened..." Alfred lightly sighed, letting the words fade after that and moving to go collect some tullips. Ivan shook his head lightly and set about aranging the flowers on another stand. "It's really nice of you to be helping him though,da?"

Alfred flushed lightly and hummed, "I-I suppose so, but Arthur's in his like thirties now. He's strong and all that. However, there are those rare jobs I do find for him. Only those just end up in failure too." He lightly frowned at that, pulling out some tullips to compliment the roses. Ivan looked back at Alfred and flushed slightly,then burrowed his face into some fresh flowers. "Y-Yeah...it's sad that he can't keep a steady job.." Alfred moved back to where he was, setting the tulips off a bit to the side. "He'll find one..," He paused, his gaze going over to Ivan. He lightly furrowed his brow and asked,"A-are you okay, big guy? You look pale all of a sudden..."

Ivan shook his head. "I-I'm fine...don't worry..." Alfred gave him one of those concerned smiles that he seemed only to share with Ivan and he hummed, "A-are you sure? I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything as cold as it's getting.." Ivan looked down at his own attire and chuckled faintly. "You do realize how warm I stay,da?" Alfred lightly nodded, but added, "Yeah that may be true, but it's also been raining a lot. Don't you always walk here? That can't really be good for you.."

Ivan flushed lightly and slowly looked down. "Yeah..but I'm fine..." Alfred finally dropped the subject, moving to trim the tulips. He asked, "How was your weekend then?" Ivan nibbled at his own bottom lip and hummed in response. "It was fine,and yours?" Alfred hummed back, trying to start a game of humming it seemed. He hummed out, "Pretty okay. I actually stayed indoors for once though. No one seemed to want to do anything or were busy with something else." Ivan smiled lightly and shook his head. "That's a shame now,isn't it?"

Alfred lightly frowned, his game not being picked up on. He, however gave him another small smile, "Sort of. I think everyone will be busy t-this weekend... so I was sort of- kind of- hoping that... we could maybe go catch a movie or something together." As he spoke, more color began to slowly fill his face and he seemingly kept to trimming the tulips. Ivan squeaked lightly and nibbled his bottom lip. "Th-that'd...be..um,a nice thing to d-do..." As he spoke,a dark crimson spread across his face. Alfred continued to flush some more, "Uh... Cool.. You aren't busy though, are you?"

Ivan shook his head lightly. "I'm never to busy to h-hang out..." Upon ending his sentence he nibbled on his bottom lip and huffed lightly. Alfred nodded, taking the information in and he grinned over at him, "We should hang out more often then..." Ivan nodded lightly as he let out a little sound of joy and the cleared his throat,hoping Alfred didn't hear him. "S-So...what movie do you want to see?" Alfred hummed, thinking they were back to playing the game of back and forth humming again. Having thought that the noise was a hum. He flushed lightly, "Uh... What kind of movies are you into? Then I think we can go from there..."

Ivan shrugged lightly. "I..I don't really know much about movies." Afterwards he hummed back lightly,slowly catching on. Alfred hummed back, "How about just a comedy for now? Then we can like watch horror films at my place one night or something." He lightly smiled again, glad Ivan seemed to be catching on. Ivan flushed lightly. "I...tend to squeak a lot in horror films...but I do like them.." Afterwards he hummed back and fixed another bouquet on the display. Alfred lightly giggled, "Then we can be chickens together because that's why I suggested my place or something." He let out another happy hum, placing all the tulips in place with the smiled lightly as he hummed happily,setting to fixing up another display as he thought about what the future for them might hold.

Alfred hummed back contently, pulling out a ribbon and tying it around the vase. He smiled over at him, "Well this is done~ I should go fix up some of the orders we got in yesterday." Ivan nodded lightly. "We really should do those first,shouldn't we?" Afterwards he giggled lightly. Alfred nodded, giving him a light smile, "Do you want me to get out the list and we both take like half?" Ivan smiled and nibbled on his bottom lip,his gaze slowly wandering over Alfred's figure. "S-Sure." "You want me to get a couple vases from the back too?" He asked, bending over slightly as he looked through the desk he was setting the vase up on.

Ivan flushed lightly as Alfred bent over and looked away. "I..I guess that'd make them easier,da?" Alfred lightly hummed, making a small noise of accomplishment when he found the list. He smiled over at Ivan and closed the desk door with his hip as he headed over to the closet near by. He asked, "What kind do you want?" Ivan nibbled at his bottom lip lightly and huffed slightly. "I guess some of the nice oriental-looking ones." Alfred took the information in, grabbing two vases and setting them over on the desk, moving back over to get some more. Alfred nodded, "How many?"Ivan shrugged. "No clue..just as many as the table can hold I guess."

Alfred continued pulling out vases and setting them on the desk. As he got to the tenth one the desk wobbled a bit, going unnoticed by Alfred as he went back to get some more. He hummed a bit of a happy tune as he set to work filling up the table. Ivan cleared his throat slightly and held the table steady. "I think it's full now..." Alfred nodded, closing the closet door and heading back over to the table. He asked, "Is the table wobbly again? Want me to go get that book again?" Ivan nodded and smiled lightly. "You always seem to know how to fix these sorts of things." Alfred shrugged, "It's nothing really, but thanks."

Ivan smiled wider now,then looked up at Alfred. "You're quite welcome." Alfred flushed lightly, moving over to the bookshelf in the backroom real quick and coming back to place it under the shortest leg. He hummed, "I suppose we should just keep this book there really." Ivan hummed before giving his brief response. "Yeah..it happens a lot." Alfred came back to where Ivan was, picking up the list and looking it over. Alfred smiled some more, the game repicking up where it left off. He hummed back happily, carefully ripping the list in half. Ivan hummed lightly and took the bottom half of the list. "Are we getting started right away?"

Alfred lightly hummed back, "If you wanna. We could go get some breakfast or something first If you'd like." Ivan flushed lightly. "O-Or..we could just finish up all of our work and get lunch when we close the sh-shop..." Alfred lightly bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, "How about that, but first I could go get us some coffee at Starbucks or something. O-or we both could... Whichever's fine really.." Ivan flushed a bit darkly and huffed. "I..I think I might get a head start on the orders pl-plus...people might think we're d-dating if we're seen out together a l-lot..." Alfred's whole face turned a light shade of pink at the last part and pouted, "W-we barely go out and do anything though... So it's more so friends getting to know each other... However, i-if that's what you'd like."

Ivan squeaked faintly and huffed,burrowing his face into his scarf. Alfred asked, "D-do you want me to get you a cup though anyway?" Ivan nodded lightly as he nibbled roughly at his bottom lip,pondering if Alfred meant what he said. Alfred untied the small apron he wore around the flower shop. placing it over on another table and pulled on his bomber jacket. He asked, "Do you want it black or any creames or something?" Ivan hummed and looked up at Alfred,his face still crimson. "Black please~" Alfred hummed back, "Then I should be back in a jiffy~" He looked over at the other, giving him another small, contented smile he wore around him as he headed on his way out the door. Ivan huffed lightly as Alfred walked out the door and mumbled. "Damn tease..." He then set about to following his instructions to complete a few orders before Alfred came back.


End file.
